


The Vanishing Cabinet - Draco Malfoy

by Missaatjuhh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missaatjuhh/pseuds/Missaatjuhh
Summary: //Takes place in 2005 muggle world and in 1996 wizard world\\Melina Moonshadow is a sixteen year old girl from England, she moved to the Netherlands when she was eight. She started reading the Harry Potter series to get her mind to somewhere else, other than the problems at school and with her siblings. One day she wakes up in the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement to see a blonde boy staring at her.I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.//Warnings: Contains some violence abuse and depression. And maybe a bit of smut\\//I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the plot of the sixth book. I only own Melina and the changed bits of the sixth book, if that makes sense\\





	1. Prologue

**Melina P.O.V**

"Melina, dear, can you please leave the room?" Mum said, holding in her anger. Milah and Milo, my older sister and brother, were caught doing something illegal, again. I'm not sure what they did yet, but I think it involved running through the streets at three am with graffiti, like they always do. I never understood why they do such things, they know how easily Mum gets angry... "Melina?" "Yes, mother, I... I'll go..." I said and walked as calm as possible out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

Mum didn't liked it when I ran out of the room, she finds it disrespectful. I always get scared when Milah and Milo do such things. You would think, since they're twenty-one, they would make better decisions. Hopefully Mum doesn't get too angry. This is the third time they got caught and all the three times Dad paid their security deposit to get them out of jail. We are a pretty wealthy family, but after paying three security deposits and that only in a month time, I don't think Mum has any temper left. "This is not how I raised you!" I hear Mum yell. "Mother..." Milo started but Mum interrupted. "Don't yell at me, Milo, I'm your mother". "Yeah, and a really shitty one too!" he screamed back. It was quite for a moment, then a soft sound of skin hitting skin came from the kitchen which was followed by a loud scream. The tears were in my eyes as I walked into my room with my hands over my ears. I close the door behind me and step into my clothing cabinet, the only place in the whole house where I almost can't hear the screaming.

My Granny bought the clothing cabinet for my birthday last month. It is made of thick wood and is decorated with metal in a gold colour. It's an unique, antique cabinet. The top of it isn't straight, like the normal dressers you buy at the Ikea, but it was pointy, which I though looked cool. The only problem was that it was too high, so my Dad saw the cabinet's legs off. And after that it fitted perfectly in my room. But the thing is, my Dad is almost always away for work, so there is still no clothing rail in the cabinet, since it wasn't originally made as a dresser. A couple of weeks ago, when Mum was angry again, I had this brilliant idea. I went to the shop and bought about ten mini squared pillows and a few blankets to put in the cabinet. The cabinet is my safe place, the only place in the whole house where I can hide myself from everything and can just read a book... in silence... and peace.

I close the cabinet's door, I can't hear the screaming any more, well I can still hear it a bit. I wiped my tears away and sat down on the soft pillows and tucked myself in in the blankets. I grabbed the flash light and the book I was currently reading, Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, it was only released two months ago. I've been a big fan of the Harry Potter series ever since Granny read the first book to me. Obviously, I've started to read them myself when I got older. I haven't dared to watch the films yet, though, I'm scared it will be totally different from the books. I only read a few chapters of this book and I am already loving it. I have never really been a big fan of the Slitherin's, especially Draco, I don't like his arrogant and poshy attitude, and he's rude to Harry, Hermione and Ron all the time! This book is different from the others, 'cause, for some reason, Draco is getting more important. Harry is convinced he's a Death Eater, which I'd never seen coming. I mean, Draco's an arsehole, but a Death Eater? Never.

**Draco P.O.V**

I am standing in front of the Vanishing Cabinet with an apple in my hand as I question myself, _Why am I doing this?_ I open the cabinet and lay the apple on the wooden floor and I close the cabinet again. If everything works out as it is supposed to, the apple will be gone when I open it next. I say the incantation and wait a couple of minutes until I open it again. When I open the cabinet again, the apple is indeed gone, but in place of it sits a girl surrounded with pillows and blankets. She's sleeping and she's holding a book. "Hello?" I say, carefully, touching her shoulder. Who is this girl, I can't imagine Bellatrix send her to here, she looks too innocent. Her eyes open suddenly, like she woke up from a bad dream. She looks up at me, looking rather confused. "Who are you?" I ask promptly. Her bright blue eyes scanned my face and body and opened wide when she met mine. "Who are you?" I repeated, losing my patience. "Bloody hell", whispered the girl, in disbelief. "This... this can't be true". She pinched herself in her arm, multiple times. She looked up at me again. "So... you are... really you... This is actually happening", she said, more to herself than to me. "But... that can't be... Draco is just a made up character in those books... but _how_...-" "You said I'm a character in a book? What the hell are you talking about, I am standing right in front of you", I snapped. _Who_ was this girl? She held up her book and pointed at the cover. "There are already six parts written of it. This is the sixth book". I took the book out of her hands and looked at it. The cover was blue and there was a drawing of an old man with a long white beard and a young boy on it. They were both holding wands and they were surrounded by fire. The drawn people on the book looked like Professor Dumbledore and Potter, which scared me a bit. The title of the book was, 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'. But _of course_ had Potter an own book series about his life, why wouldn't he? Why wouldn't the famous Harry Potter have his own book series. But... wait a sec... This girl just said I was in this book, why am _I_ , in this book? "So, I'm in this book?" I asked. "Who or what are you?" I pulled my wand out of my robes and pointed it at her, expecting her to do the same. But instead she hid her face with her arms and yelled, 'Please don't hurt me!" She started to pinch her arm again, saying, "This is not real, it's impossible. Melina, you know this is a dream. Malfoy is just a fictional character." I lowered my wand. "What the hell are you talking about? Fictional Character? The last time I checked I was just as real as Dumbledore's beard is long. And WHO are you?" I practically yelled the last question at her. She stopped pinching herself abruptly and looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers. "Uhm... I-I am Melina Moonshadow", she answered, suddenly shy. "Wait. What day is it?" she asked. What an odd question. "October twelfth". "What year?" she continued. "You seriously don't know what year it is?" She nodded, shamefully. I sighed, "1996." Her eyes went wide open again. "What's wrong?" "I was afraid of that. I am from the year 2005", she said. Now I was confused. "Do you have a time turner?" She shook her head. This was so confusing, she had no time turner, but she did managed to get here from the year 2005. And there was this other odd thing... I was in that book. "Melina?" I asked. "What are you?" She looked me right in the eyes as she answered. "I don't know if there's such thing as Hogwarts in the country I live, but I think... in your terms, I'm a muggle".


	2. Chapter 1

**Draco P.O.V**

"You... you're a muggle? But how did you come here then? Are you sure you aren't a squib?" I ask confused. "I'm positive that my parents aren't magical." Okay, so she is a muggle, what to do now? She is from the future and has a book about Potter. I'll have to take here to Professor Snape, I'd rather not turn to him but he's the only one I _can_ turn to. "Get up. We need to go to someone". Melina gets up and walks out of the cabinet, eyeing me. She is a few inches shorter than me and has long brown hair. "You are going to take me to Snape, aren't you?" For a moment I was confused she knew Snape and then I remembered the book series, if I'm in it, Snape must be in it too. "Yes, I am. Now come on." I walk through the Room of Requirement towards the door, glancing over my shoulder to check if Melina is following me. "Wait here for a minute", I say and open the door and close it behind me, once I'm in the corridor. I walk through the corridor and check other corridors, it's safe. I walk back to the Room of Requirement and it opens again. "Come on", I say softly to Melina when I open the door. Silently I lead her through the castle to Snape's office. I knock two times on the door. "Come in", Snape's voice sounds from inside the office. I open the door and walk in, with Melina following me. "I have a problem", I say and Snape looks up from his desk. He looks at Melina. "I see. And who may you be?" Snape asks her slowly. "I am Melina Moonshadow, sir", she says brightly. "Where did you find her?" "I was working on my plan and suddenly she was there, in the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement", I explain without revealing too much information of my plan. "I see". "Sir, there might be one more thing you need to know", Melina says. "Yes?" says Snape, patiently. "I am from the year 2005". This seems to get Snape's attention. "Do you have a time turner?" "No, sir. I'm a muggle. Besides, all the time turners were destroyed in the battle of the department of Mysteries". Snape looks confused from Melina to me, back to Melina. "How do you know that?" "She said there is a book series about Potter and apparently we are in it", I answer, grabbing the book out of Melina's hand and handing it over to Snape. Snape takes a look at it, opens it and looks at a few pages. "Very well then. Can you tell me who this J.K Rowling is?" "She is the writer of the book series. There is a picture of her in the back of the book", Melina says. Snape opens the book and looks at the picture. He swears under his breath and shuts the book. "I'm going to discuss this with the headmaster. Until I know what to do about this situation, you can stay in the Slytherin dormitories. I'm sure there is still a private room available." "You aren't going to tell about me, are you?" I ask, alarmed. "Of course not! I'll just say I found her in The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement instead of you". A sigh of relieve leaves my mouth. "Sir, I don't think there is still a private room available. Last time I checked, Pansy Parkinson inhabited it." "Then you'll have to be creative", Snape says. "You may leave now, I have to think this over". 

**Melina P.O.V**

"Great, where am I going to hide you now?" Malfoy says, after Snape made us leave his office. "The Room of Requirement?" I suggest. "No, no someone can get in there and find you". "Snape said you needed to be creative, can't we pretend I'm a new Slytherin student? Maybe I transferred here?" "No, we can never pull that off long enough. They will find out you don't have a wand and you can't do magic." "Oh yeah, you're right", I say. "Snape said there were private rooms. Don't you have one?" "Of course I have one, I am Draco Malfoy, remember. My dad's the reason there even are private rooms", and there is the arrogance of Malfoy I was missing. "Can't we take a couch from the dormitories to your private room? I can sleep on the couch and I'll stay in your room while you're taking classes." Malfoy thinks about it for a few seconds and then nods. "That's isn't a bad idea, Moonshadow. But I think people might notice a missing couch", Malfoy says, thinking out loud. "I'll just move the couch in the morning, before everyone else is awake". Draco leads me to the Slytherin dormitories. He takes a look in the common room before letting me come inside. "My room is the first door around the left corner", Malfoy says. "Go inside and sit down on the bed or something, just don't go stand in my way. Oh and leave the door open". I obey Malfoy's orders and walk around the left corner and open the first door. Yep, this certainly looks like how I pictured Malfoy's room to look like. The walls are green and silver, there is a huge standing mirror next to the door I'm guessing is the one that leads to the bathroom. The bedsheets and pillows have the slytherin crest on it and Malfoy's trunk is next to his bed. I walk over to the bed and sit down and... holy shit this mattress is soft! A few seconds later a couch floats through the door opening and takes place across the bed. Malfoy walks into the room, holding his wand. "Pff, I'm not going to move that thing every morning and evening", he says and let himself fall on the bed. "And what if the other slytherins notice?" I ask, a bit worried. I am not a big fan of the slytherins and I don't think they would be happy if they found out there is a _muggle_ in their dormitories. "Meh, I don't care, hopefully they think someone took it as a joke". I get of off the bed and walk over to the couch and sit down, it's almost just as soft as Malfoy's mattress. "Malfoy, can I get a blanket?" "Yeah, there is one in my night stand, you can grab it yourself", Malfoy says, unbuttoning his shirt. I sigh and get up and grab the blanket out off his night stand. When I've made myself comfortable on the couch I say, "You know, I actually really don't like you". "Well, that's your problem then, for now you're stuck with me, and I am stuck with you, a muggle." "Can you stop that? Just because I can't do magic, doesn't make me a lesser person than you", I say angrily. "Hmhm yeah sure, Moonshadow", Malfoy says, sleepily. Ugh. "Nox", Malfoy says, pointing his wand at the lights. Not soon after I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quiet proud of this chapter. I hope you liked it and feel free to comment and leave kudos :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
